bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NayrianKnight/Genesis of Hope (Part 9) - ...Never Quite Subside
Everyone has recovered from what happened yesterday, and they learned the truth from Draxis. Fenrir Inari is a Kitsune and a daughter of the Kitsune goddess Inari. However, she is not as nice as her mother or sisters. Known as the Wolf Kitsune by others of her kind, this is due to her more wolf-like appearance, as Kitsunes generally look more like foxes. She and Draxis met around the time he was 1050 and she was 450. For the first 150 years of knowing each other, Draxis believed she was good, like him. However, that all changed once they found their way to human civilization. Before Draxis's very eyes, she destroyed the village, leaving no survivors. They whole time she had a smile on her face, laughing and skipping, like it was fun for her. Draxis used to look at her like she was his sister, but after that, he only saw a sadistic, psychopathic sociopath with no regard for innocent life. Fenrir, very much in love with Draxis, tried to brush it off as old habits. "I told her if that's an old habit, then I don't want to see any new ones you make. Then, I just flew away." Draxis was just sitting on the ground. Everyone was silent. Orna seemed to be in disbelief as to what she just heard. She just lied down, her head in Draxis's lap. "Wow, just...wow. So that fight must have been-" "Extremely personal? Yeah, it was." Leo decided to ignore, just this once, Draxis's interruption. Eze stood up. "Ok, so now we got that out of the freaking way, what about what's going on with shoulder Leonidas?" Every seemed to be in agreement as to what to talk about next. After his shirt got burned off, he covered his left shoulder as fast as he could. He also refused to let Themis or Draxis heal it, for some odd reason. All Leonidas did was sigh. "You really want to know? Fine, but..." Leo took off just enough of his shirt for his huge scar to be seen, "...it's not a pretty story." Never has Leo's face looked so somber, so morbid, so weak. "It all started a few years ago, around the time I was only 5. The day started with a story about my parents told by the village elder..." \/\/\/ "And that, little ones, is how Leonidas's mom and dad saved the mission and my butt." A young Leo, brandishing a wooden sword, jumped up. "I'm gonna be just like them some day!" "All us kids would chase each other around with swords, pretending to be summoners and monsters. That day, we got a special treat." "Elder, is that true?!" "Yes little ones. We are going on a day trip to the Akras Summoners' Hall in Randall!" All the children cheered, Leo more than the others. He was finally going to visit where his parents worked. "I was so excited..." Leo began quivering a little "...to go there." The village elder, some adults, and all the childrem were escorted into the Hall. They got to see and meet real summoners as they learned more about the Hall. Leo seemed to be the most awe struck, but then he noticed the huge room where the portals to Grand Gaia and something called the Vortex are located. At this point, Leo seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown, almost crying. "I was ignorant, so I didn't know any better." Leo snuck inside as he watched a small team of summoners go through. He waited a minute, then charged right in. "Leonidas Nayr is here to help!" "No, don't!" "She was too late. I had already gotten through to Grand Gaia, where I saw the summoners fighting a horde of Ragnaberus." Leo began to run to the summoners, but out of nowhere an Orthos. Both of its jaws clamped down on the child's left shoulder. "AAAAAAAAAAH! Help me!" He immediately starting crying out in pain and fear. It was a sound the summoners never wanted to hear in their lives. "What in the name of the gods is a kid doing here?!" "It doesn't matter! We have to get him back now!" As the summoners ran over to help Leonidas, he blacked out from blood loss. \/\/\/ "By the time I woke up, I had been out for a week. They managed to get me to a hospital in Elgaia, but I was in critical condition." It was obvious that Leo was in great mental pain about the topic. However, everyone let him continue, hoping he will get it all out. "All that was left was this huge scar. For a few months, I was in shock. I wouldn't leave my family home, I wouldn't go near any weapons." Draxis had the guts to ask. "So what changed?" Leo looked up, his face nearly stained from the tears. But he was no longer crying. "My parents swords." Everyone seemed a bit...surprised. "When I found them, I couldn't believe my eyes. I picked one up, held it up. That's when I realized I was lifting a sword around the same size as me. I had potential, and I didn't-" "Want to waste it, right?" Leo nodded. "Yeah, you're right Eze. I wanted to continue my parents legacy so much. For the rest of that year, I practiced with the swords." Lorand smiled. "And by your seventh birthday, you were ready to start your summoner training with your new swords." Leo looked around. He felt a bit more at peace, having finally told people about what happened that day. It didn't matter that Draxis hadn't pointed out that the tears Leo had wiped off were floating in midair, signifying full control over Water. It didn't matter that Lunaris was hugging him like a mother would. None of it mattered, because that was the past. "That was...quite a story. Still doesn't excuse your idiotic behavior." That voice...is it? A woman in red armor stepped out from behind a tree. Draxis, slightly angered by her comment about Leo, walked over. "What gives you the right to say that?" "The right of being a friend of mine. I'd like you to meet Seria." "So, Leo wasn't lying about having a Dragonborn ancestor." "Why would he?" "I don't know. All I know is that you don't appear in any records." "Just like I asked." He looked at Orna, and she mouthed 'you're welcome'. Later that night, Leo was entertaining Seria and Luly with his new Fire and Water powers. Luly was just having fun, but it was more or less just a way to prove to Seria that he really was telling the truth. After a while, Luly left, leaving Seria and Leo alone. Draxis just watched for a little while. "I'm going to sleep a little early. Think I'll wake Leo up with a mini earthquake." "Earth tomorrow?" "You're right as always, baby." Draxis gave Orna a kiss and lied down. He's coming along quite nicely. He's going to be alright. ---- Hey guys, it's part 9! So...this was a bit different, but there needed to be a bit more back story. Up next is Earth...and maybe some ALERT. Who knows? Category:Blog posts